


The 標

by Djunn



Series: riren drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of NSFW, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Eren Bottom, Levi Top, M/M, before eren went to liberio, canonverse, ereri, i try at least, poetic ??, riren - Freeform, sad fic, thoughts of eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/pseuds/Djunn
Summary: Finding the Truth, sometimes lead us to despair, and Eren is starting to slowly loose himself between the memories, the choices and the people he wants to protect. Alomost forgeting about himself...





	The 標

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).

> Hello it has been awhile since a posted the little drabbles but i'm back with this one which is also a present for a certain someone, i really appreciate. Thank you for everything Lin, all your support and the kind words you've gave me, believe me when i say that it meant the world to me ! i hope you will like this little story~

What is the meaning of life when it comes to protection. People spend their life to try and protect..and save something that will die anyway. 

Useless...

He's tried everything though, screaming, crying, taking pain, giving pain in return, even abandoning but everything seemed useless at that time. He was useless...or maybe life wanted him to be, crushing his body, his heart and his brain to pieces..and step by step even his will...because nothing would change. 

Over him everything was upside down. 

At night when the memories would come back to haunt him, he could hear his laughter in the air..it was his call for help..but those who hear it, leave him even more lonely.. 

Terrific. 

While his time was consumed, the roar of the Axe would rumble the hearts of the cursed children. Fighting alone in the battlefield he tries to protect them from the whispers of the first King, telling stories about crimes no one remembers.. 

The power of words surpass everything in this world, and Titans become only toys in their hands. How could they hope for peace while they fight with accusations ? Well...he understands now..because every story needs a vilain or a savior.

Even if he tries to make the best choices, those he faces seems to call him either a God or a Demon. But....since when did they forget that he was only a man. Sighing he stares at the fire in the hearth. His heart used to burn just like this too. The sound of the door opening gets his attention but his body doesn't move. His eyesight is consumed in the flames and just like this, he craves for warmth. 

" You're still there...it's getting late you know? ..''

Rough and tired voice call for him and for two seconds it feels so calm. Familiar. 

" I don't feel like sleeping.."

" But you should..."

He sens moves in the corner of his eyes and unexpectedly, sees him taking the second chair in front of the burning forest. So he wanted to stay. 

" You too Capitan.."

" I have the bad habits of an old men...a brat like you should rest more...."

" Though I'm not a brat anymore.."

He shrugged for a response. 

Whenever he was there everything usually felt calm, even secure, but how much would this feeling last ? Silence took place in this strange but calm meeting for a few minutes. He wasn't really focused on something special but at the same time, he wanted to be focused anywhere but his mind... 

"Say Eren...what would you like to be when you'll get older..''

Turning his head he felt tenderness in his words but couldn't understand them. The question was out of place and time. Maybe his mom would have said that too if she was still alive. 

" Sane...it would be..good, I....''

Catching his eyes sight the blue melted into the emerald, and sadness ruffled their souls. 

" You'know....i'm not good with words, but if you need to spit shit of your head then do it...we don't need crazy brats talking to themselves and getting lost...plus..this won't be the first time Eren.."

Hearing this, he was taunted to laugh. He had always had a special manner of saying to him that he would listen to whatever he had to say.....to worry about him.. . But talking wasn't enough anymore. He felt so tired because he had so much to say. So much memories to tell, that weren't even his but would carry him in horror anyway. What he wanted...needed..was something else..

" I...I know...i just..."

Was it right to tell him ? 

" I just want to feel the present...know that I am there..alive...free from another's visions..... "

His captain remained silent, and he had nothing more to add. The cracking sound of the fire kept on playing its music and their breaths danced together for awhile. It was raining outside, whereas the wind was saying hello to autumn. The summer days were gone, along with the tender moments he spent with his comrades and friends. The memory it self brought some warm to him, but the second he felt Levi's hand on his head, it was gone. 

Turning around to look at the high ranked soldier, his hand moved again to his cheek brushing it like an artist would touch their canvas. Tender, warm..assured. Like he would have made him entirely from head to toe. Sculpting his body with his hands, he wasn't dreaming, and the seconds started to accelerate when he found himself crushed against the chair. His captain was rough at everything, but this was what it was familiar to him. His kindness was rough but it was there. Alongside, there were his lips..an everlasting mildness. 

" Mnhm '' 

Their mouth rocking together gave him shivers down his spine. He didn't wait long to embrace the man tugging at his hair harshly, telling himself all this was real. The soft skin, the shape, the heat. His tongue playing with his too. When their lips parted for a second, he let out a shaky breath and felt like he was going to cry. 

" Let me take care of you tonight...."

And he didn't want to refuse this. 

Though, that night was one that he wouldn't like to forget. When their bodies stopped moving against each other, when their breaths started to calm and their eyes were open again into the ceiling, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe this memory of his, will travel through the Paths so the world will know, that the demons of the paradise can love too. 

And maybe the coordinate, would show him a way, a road, a path that link his heart to his captain. And he hoped that at least, he would understand his choices..and not regret when the time will come. 

" Sleep now Eren.."

Closing his eyes at the night, he finally craved for End.


End file.
